1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a voltage providing circuit and a display device including the voltage providing circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. Particularly, the electroluminescent display can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes.
The electroluminescent display can be driven with an analog or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale using variable voltage levels corresponding to input data, the digital driving method produces grayscale using variable time duration in which the LED emits light. The analog driving method may be difficult to implement because it may utilize a driving integrated circuit (IC) that is complicated to manufacture if the display is large and has high resolution. The digital driving method, on the other hand, can readily accomplish the required high resolution through a simpler IC structure.
In the digital driving method, quality of the displayed image may be degraded due to timing deviation of proving power supply voltages, ohmic drop or IR-drop of the voltages, etc.